To Warm A Cold Demon Lord's Heart
by Shadoah Nocturne
Summary: Sesshomaru seeks to be rid of his current bride who brings him nothing but trouble, his son's Teacher seems to have gained his attention and he seeks to replace his bride with his mistress
1. Chapter 1

"You are such a cold bastard Sesshomaru, how anyone could love you is beyond me" Sara yelled as she had another fit of rage that Sesshomaru just sat there during. His son was in his room and not aware of the tantrum his mother was having and for that Sesshomaru was thankful. "I know about your little plaything Sesshomaru and she will hate you as I do" She made her way up the stairs to see their son while Sesshomaru just moved to his personal study.

"Shoryn your father can't stand you, he said you remind him too much of me and that you are a pathetic vermin" Sara told her son. "You are free to come with me when I leave, but remember that your father hates you" She shut the door and moved to her room to pack, neither parent knowing Shoryn slipped through his window and was running away from home.

MEANWHILE

Rin had just finished her dishes when she heard a knock at her door. Glancing at the time she frowned, it was too early for Sesshomaru to visit. She wiped her hands on the towel and made her way to the door, upon opening it she was shocked to discover an exhausted and dirty Shoryn. She ushered him inside and shut the door behind her before leading him to the sofa in her living room.

"Shoryn What is wrong?" She asked softly, shocked when he threw himself into her arms sobbing. "Shoryn, I can't help you unless you tell me what went on" she said softly, brushing his bangs back to meet his gaze. "What made you come here?"

"My mother said that my Father hates me, and that he thinks I am a pathetic vermin." He said in between sobs. Rin was shocked that Sesshomaru would let Sara speak so to his son, she happened to know that he took great pride in his son.

"Shoryn, come upstairs with me, I have the guest room, I will call your father and let him know you are safe" he wiped his eyes and nodded before following Rin up the stairs. She picked him up and carried him the rest of the way and sat him on the bed before pulling out a brand new set of clothes for him to change into. Once he had changed, she tucked him in and started singing softly.

Sesshomaru pulled into her driveway and shut the car off before entering her house like he always did. When he shut the door, he was surprised to hear her soft voice singing. She usually waits for him in the living room, he quietly made his way up the stairs and stood in the doorway at the image he saw.

_**Yakusoku Wo Shiyou Yo**_

_**Ani Hi No Hageshisa Wo**_

_**Daite**_

_**Ashita Saku Mirai Wo**_

_**Ikiru**_

Rin leaned over a sleeping Shoryn and kissed his forehead before turning the light off and making her way to the door, smiling when she saw Sesshomaru. She shut the door quietly and made her way to the bedroom, Sesshomaru behind her. He shut the door and pulled her into his arms. "You are truly an amazing woman Rin" he whispered.

She slid her hands under his shirt to slide his shirt off before her lips were claimed by his. He swiftly undid her shirt and pushed it off before making quick work of her bra. He moved her backwards so she was pressed to the wall, his hands sliding down her body before one of his hands delved inside her pants to cup the heat pooling between her thighs. She moaned softly as she grasped his wrist, arching her hips to ride his hand.

Sesshomaru pressed open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck as he could feel her growing more and more wet. His mouth slanted over hers to swallow the cry that came out as he felt her body spasm around his fingers before spilling onto his hand. She leaned her head back as he fought to get his pants off, when he couldn't he let out a frustrated growl before Rin's hands stilled his own. She moved so he was pressed to the wall.

She slid down his body, undoing his pants and sliding them off before taking him into her hands slowly pumping his length. Sesshomaru groaned before his hands slid into her hair, a low curse leaving his lips when she engulfed his hardened length into her hot mouth, her tongue sliding along the slit of his length.

She pumped him in and out slowly before twisting her hands around the base of him. He pulled her up and carried her to the bed, pulling her towards him by her legs and parting them for himself. He sat before her and slid his tongue along her wet heat. Rin's hips arched upwards as a soft sigh left her mouth.

Sesshomaru parted the folds of her heat and pierced her welcoming body with his tongue as his thumb rolled delicately around her exposed pearl. Rin could feel the familiar knot in her body spiral tighter and tighter, when Sesshomaru's lips closed around where his thumb was playing, she closed her eyes and saw white bursts as soft cries filled the silent room.

Sesshomaru moved up her body and lifting her leg he slid fully within her, making her cry out softly as her arms grasped his arms. Sesshomaru knew that right now at this moment, Rin was more vulnerable than ever, he had her open and exposed. He grasped her waist and withdrew only to slide back in harder than the first time, watching her come apart with each heavy thrust.

"You are so beautiful Rin." He whispered as he moved harder each time, feeling mesmerized each time her eyes grew darker with lust. He could feel her body tightening around him, preparing to milk his body for everything it was willing to spill into her. "Come apart for me Rin, my beautiful raven of the night"

"Oh Gods Sesshomaru…." She whimpered as he drove her higher and higher, leaving her to tumble down the edge, her body in spasms as her release seemed to continue endlessly. Sesshomaru flipped them over and grasped her waist, moving her body back and forth along his fast and hard while her own hips moved on their own. "Sesshomaru…."she whispered

"Right there Rin" He said gruffly as he spilled into her, his hand immediately moving to where they were joined as his thumb flicked at the hidden pearl fast and hard sending her into her last release of the night. She cried out as her body trembled, Sesshomaru pulled her down into his arms to ride out her release. He carried her to the bathroom and set the bath for her and set her in the tub to soak and relax the muscles she exerted.

"Sesshomaru, before you go, there is something you should know. Shoryn came to me because Sara told him that you hate him, he believes you think he is pathetic." She said softly, making Sesshomaru's eyes redden in rage. Rin stood and made her way to him and pulled him in for a kiss, his eyes returning to their amber color as his arms slid around her.

Rin smiled when she felt his arms enclose around her. She always felt so safe, she had been friends with him since they were children, but his mother forbade him from taking her as his mate and instead made him marry Sara. Sesshomaru moved her hair to expose her neck, placing a gentle kiss he waited for her approval.

Rin and Sesshomaru had always been able to communicate without words, she tilted her head in approval and gasped when she felt his fangs slide into her skin, marking her as his mate. He growled as he let go only to turn her around and bend her over the counter, swiftly slamming into his mate, his fangs sinking back into her throat.

Rin sobbed as passion coursed through her body with each piercing thrust of his hips. His hardened length filling her repeatedly, Rin felt his fingers slide between her legs and knew he was close. Swiftly gliding along her heat to find her hidden pearl he pinched it and tugged on it harshly, his other hand covering her mouth when a shrieking cry left her mouth, sobs muffled as he kept thrusting harder.

Rin felt his seed burst into her body as it welcomed it greedily, swallowing it deep inside of her. The selfish part of her hoped to give him another child, but logic told her it was foolish to dream of such. Sesshomaru's harsh pants filled the room with her soft whimpers, he glanced at her back and worry filled his eyes at all the claw marks that were evident.

"Forgive me Rin, I was too hard on you." She silenced him with a fingertip to his lip. He smiled and moved her hand to kiss the back of it. He helped her back into the tub and took the cloth to wash her back gently. He pushed her forward to slide his tongue along each mark, healing it completely.

He helped her stand as she stepped from the tub and he placed her robe on for her. He kissed her deeply before he made his way to his the living room to spend the night so as not to arouse suspicion with his son as to why he was there.

_**A/N: I was so tempted to hurry through just to be rid of Sara, but I felt that Sesshomaru, Rin and Shoryn deserve more than that. Next chapter will be Sesshomaru taking Shoryn home and asking him how he knows Rin and how he feels of her being his new mom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter has slight cursing and massive graphic lemon. **

Sesshomaru woke to see Shoryn sitting with Rin at the table, breakfast cooking on the stove. He could hear their conversation as he pretended to be asleep, although Rin would know better. He could hear Rin cooking on the stove while explaining to his son that he was the pride of his Father's eye, which was the truth.

"But Rin…..Why exactly is my father here?" he heard his son ask, he smiled when he heard Rin's chuckle. He moved slightly to see the two of them while appearing to still be asleep.

"Your father showed up last night Shoryn, but because you were already asleep I told him he could take the couch so as not to waste gas to go back home only to pick you up again today" He heard his son laugh before the smell of a complete breakfast made him rise from the sofa.

Shoryn looked at his father and gave his normal greetings. Sesshomaru nodded and ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "Rin" he said softly, watching as she smiled softly, setting plates of food on her table.

They ate their breakfast with much humor from Shoryn's part. He waited for Shoryn to clear his plate before heading to the bathroom to wash up, Sesshomaru brought him a change of clothes and his toothbrush. Hearing the closing of the door, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and pulled her to her private study before shutting the door, pressing her against the surface of her door.

Rin's lips melded in with his as his hands swiftly delved into the waistband of her pants to caress her heated center, swallowing her moans to muffle them. He ripped her pants and panties down just to her knees before twisting her around and pressing her to the door, his hard length sheathed within her welcoming body.

He groaned softly as her muscles fluctuated around him, creating a friction he absolutely craved. He leaned down and nipped her neck swiftly, wishing so very much he could mark her as his own, his hands gripped her waist as he thrust harder into her body, desperate to feel her liquid heat coating himself, he reached his hand down to flick at her slickened pearl with his fingertips when he felt her body grip him tightly, the liquid heat he craved glistening on his length as he slammed his hips against her, burying himself as deep as he could before he felt his own seed burst from him into her body, he groaned as his hips shifted to ride it out before he leaned his head on her shoulder.

Rin panted harshly before she felt him pull from her as she reached to fix her clothing and adjust herself. Sesshomaru fixed himself before they made their way into the kitchen to wait for Shoryn. "Sesshomaru we can't risk this kind of thing until you leave Sara, shoryn won't understand" Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru merely kissed her before his delicate ears picked up shoryn's feet on the stairs, he quickly moved away and waited by the door for his son to say his goodbyes to Rin. Once his son was buckled, he started the car and they made their way home.

Sesshomaru stopped at the light before glancing at his son. "Shoryn, what do you think of Rin" he asked softly, waiting patiently to see what his son would say.

"I think she is the best, she is trustable, she is always there to protect me, even if it is against Mother…." He said, Sesshomaru's ears picking up the soft mumble.

"Shoryn…..There is something we must discuss and I feel my office is the best place for this discussion." He said while he turned into the parking lot searching for a place to park.

Sesshomaru shut the car off and walked with his son to his office before shutting the door behind him. "Shoryn, Your mother and I are in the process of getting a divorce. I can no longer see myself staying with her and I highly doubt you need her in your life after hearing what I have"

Shoryn glanced at his father before he continued "So therefore I have decided it would benefit you better to have the influence of Rin as she seems to have earned your trust, Here is where I also have something to admit to, you see Shoryn…I have liked Rin for a long time, we go way back and I was wondering if you would be okay if I took her as my mate and your mother figure" Sesshomaru waited patiently for his son to work out what he had been told.

"If Miss Rin is okay with it then I say yes. She understands me and does not lie to me or hurt me like Mother does. Will that mean I will have to leave so you can start new?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, Rin and I very much want you to stay around. We both love you and want what is best for you, Rin was actually concerned about whether you would still like her when you found out about our feelings" Shoryn smiled and shook his head no.

"I still very much like her Father. She is better for you than Mother is" he admitted. Sesshoomaru smiled and stood when there was a knock on his door. "Can I spend the weekend with Grandfather?" Shoryn asked, Sesshomaru opened the door to see his own father.

"If your grandfather says yes then I do not mind." Inutaisho gave his grandson a huge hug and waited for him to say goodbye to Sesshomaru before they left. Sesshomaru shut his laptop down for the weekend and grabbed his keys, making his way back to his car, waving when his son drove by with his grandfather.

He got in his own car and started it, upon leaving the parking lot he turned in the direction to go back to Rin's. He felt like staying with her for the weekend. He called the mansion and informed Jaken to give the entire staff a paid weekend off as he would not be home for it. Upon ending the call he turned his car off in Rin's driveway, getting out he tucked his phone in his pocket and made his way up the walkway.

He opened the door to see her washing dishes, he slowly walked up behind her and kissed her neck, startling her. "Sesshomaru! You scared the life out of me!" she said harshly, Sesshomaru slid his hands in the water along her arms as he pulled her to the table, pushing her onto it.

He placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck, smirking when he felt her legs wrap around his waist, it never took much to get her in the mood to play. "I spoke with Shoryn, he is eager to have you as a mother figure. We no longer need to keep secret"

Rin leaned back as his fingers undid the buttons on her shirt. She felt his tongue glide along her throat before her bra was pulled off and her nipple was encased in his hot mouth. She gasped and arched her back as he ground his body into hers.

He switched to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. He swirled his tongue along her slender stomach before dipping it into her belly button slowly, sucking on the top of it, releasing it with a soft pop. He undid her pants and pulled them all the way off, her panties following her pants, her legs parting for her lover to make room.

He parted her folds slowly with his hands while his thumb rolled around her pearl, watching as her body shook slightly from the tension. He moved away and told her to stay still and not move.

She heard him in her living room and was surprised when he came back with a box, he withdrew a blindfold and covered her eyes with it. She gasped when she felt cold metal placed on her stomach and she heard a plastic bag. She felt him pick her up and he carried her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. She felt his hand handcuff her to each corner of her bed, leaving herself open and vulnerable.

"Rin do you have any idea how hot you are right now? How….vulnerable you are?" He whispered as his hand resumed playing with the pearl between her thighs. "I could take you right now and you would be begging me to never stop" he whispered sensually.

He pulled back before grabbing something from a package, Rin could hear him opening something seconds before she heard a faint buzzing. "Sesshomaru…" She broke off on a cry when he slid the vibrator inside of her snug heat. She gasped when he pulled it back only to slam it back inside of her

"I could come apart just from watching your liquid heat coat this toy right now Rin." He pulled the toy out and turned the setting up to high before placing it inside of her again. He watched her thrash on the bed as her body absorbed the vibrations of the toy inside of her body.

He pushed her waist down to the bed and removed the toy before he slid his tongue along her slit. Parting her folds he allowed his tongue to probe every inch of her to clean the fluids from her body. He pulled her slick and engorged pearl into his mouth and sucked on it harshly, his tongue flicking it, relishing in hearing her shrieks.

He made sure to feast on her body slowly so she could hear everything he was doing to her as he played her body to his liking. When she was on the verge of falling apart, he pulled back and undid the cuffs to her ankles and her wrists. He was amused when she flipped them over and sheathed herself on his length with a cry.

Sesshomaru grasped her waist as he helped her ride his length hard and fast. He pulled her down to him and sank his teeth in her throat, her waist riding him harder to oblivion for them both. When they both reached their peak they tumbled off of it together.

Rin moaned softly as her hips rode their release out, feeling his heat fill her core. For some reason it wasn't enough, she slowly made her way down his body and pulled the tip of him into her mouth, relishing in the fact he began hardening again with a groan. "Again Rin? This time I will ride you till you can't stand it" He said harshly as he pulled her up and flipped her onto her knees, slamming into her body with a groan. Rin cried out as she was once again the sheath to his length

He pulled back and slammed into her repeatedly, slapping the cheeks on her ass on occasion. She moaned softly as she fisted the sheets tightly, feeling her body spiral tighter and tighter. "Sesshomaru…..so hot" Rin whimpered, Sesshomaru used his knees to push her thighs apart as he pressed her body down onto the bed flat as his hips moved rhythmically against her, the bed squeaking in protest to the harsh movements. "Fuck Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru held himself up on one hand while he yanked her head backwards by the hair, his teeth sinking into her throat as his hips pounded harder against her with an almost inhuman speed she couldn't keep up with.

She shrieked as white hot ecstasy left her trembling in the aftermath, Sesshomaru felt his hips slam against hers as his own release shot into her as his own body shook slightly, muttering a curse. He collapsed onto the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her lightly as she fell into sleep, he falling into it soon after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin was setting breakfast on the table when Sesshomaru made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You know Rin, you and I have today and tomorrow to Bond without Shoryn here. He is with my father for the weekend. Giving you and I much needed time for establishing our bond." Sesshomaru stated as he took a seat at the table. Rin merely smiled as she placed his plate before him, making him smile as he noticed she had cooked his favorite breakfast.

"Plenty of time for mating Sesshomaru, I wish to establish our non-physical bond, one that focuses on trust, love, and other such emotions. The physical attraction fades with time, emotional attraction does not." Rin stated as she sat at her own seat next to him, her plate in front of her. Sesshomaru knew that Rin was his the entire time, he felt guilty about cheating on Sara, but the truth was that he felt nothing for her. He tried to forget about Rin only to find she was his son's teacher and closest confidant.

They spent breakfast with small talk about how Shoryn was in school and if he needed extra help anywhere. Rin finished by cleaning up the table, smiling when he motioned for her to sit on his lap. She moved over towards him and let him pull her to sit astride his lap, nuzzling her neck gently. He nipped her ear making her moan softly, smirking he slid his hand up her robe and slid his fingers along her heated center.

With a soft gasp, Rin began rocking her hips against Sesshomaru's fingers. He pulled her to him and kissed her heatedly as he pushed her back onto the table and pushing apart her thighs. Licking his lips he parted the folds of her center and traced the Kanji for his name along her sensitive flesh.

He pushed her thighs apart, opening her hidden flower for lavishing his attention on. He parted the lips of her center before moving in and sliding his tongue along the inside of her walls, Rin gasped as she grasped the table edges, moving her hips gently. His eyes shot upwards and took in her flushed features with pride, he moved his hands up to entangle with hers as he nipped the folds of her center gently. He moved backwards once he was sure she was ready for him, he pulled her body close and turned her over and bent her over the table.

He lifted her hips and sheathed his length inside of her in one hard thrust, relishing in the cry he erupted from her lips. No matter what Sara did, she could never get his affection and trust like Rin. Sara could never even compare to his Rin. He groaned as her body tightened around him, attempting to keep him inside of her, Sesshomaru slid one hand up her back to grasp her shoulder while the other hand remained secure around her waist as he moved faster.

Rin moaned as she watched him pound into her body repeatedly, even years could not kill the bond they shared. She grasped the hand at her shoulder and moved it down between her legs where he could feel himself being enveloped into her body, where her body knew he belonged.

"like the feel of me pounding you do you Rin?" Sesshomaru groaned out, he flicked her clit with his nail and watched her jerk in response. He delved into her folds and pinched her clit gently, tugging on it in time to his thrusts into her body. Rin flew apart under his ministrations. Cursing she stilled her body as he felt liquid heat coating his length.

He growled in satisfaction that it was HE she came apart for, it was HIS hard length that she coated, eyes tinting red he grabbed her waist and pounded harder into his mate's body, the need to spend within her too irresistible to deny. Rin reached down and made a v shape with her fingers so that as he pulled out and slammed back in she gripped his length, the trembling in her hands from sensitivity adding to her mate's pleasure.

Sesshomaru leaned backwards as his hips slammed into Rin before freezing as she felt his hot seed spill into her. She leaned down and whimpered as his release triggered off another one for her. Sesshomaru reached a hand down and rubbed her clit to draw it out for her, making Rin cry out and rock her hips, riding out her release.

Panting filled the kitchen as he helped her stand as he backed her to the wall, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. "At this rate Sesshomaru we won't ever leave this stage of Mates" she chuckled, her laugh quickly turning into a gasp when she felt him slide into her gently again.

"What a way to spend our time" he muttered, his hips dropping before lifting to slam into her body repeatedly, Rin moaned as she could only hold onto Sesshomaru's shoulders as he pounded her body against the wall. "My Rin….no one else's" he whispered

Rin snapped her gaze to meet his golden one, she knew what he needed, their bond was forged when she was in his care years ago. She pushed away from the wall, knocking him off his balance as he landed on the floor with her on top, she placed her hands on his chest and rode her mate hard and fast. Rin was as laid back as most women were, however she was just as possessive of her mate as Sesshomaru was of her.

Rin felt his hands grip her thighs, attempting to regain the top but she anticipated it and gripped his wrists and slammed them onto the ground as she maintained her pace. Sesshomaru growled low as his eyes tinted red. "My Bitch does not govern me…" he started but was cut off when he felt her heat squeeze his length, cutting him off with a groan.

"This bitch governs her mate quite well wouldn't you agree?" Rin whispered huskily as she swirled her hips in a slow circle, making his head fall back onto the floor. Rin smirked when one of his hands released her waist to grasp her by the back of her head and pulled her down to claim her lips in a heated kiss.

Rin rode her mate's body harder, knowing he needed an intense release. She could feel his body tensing, nearing its release as she sought to draw it out for him. She slowed her hips, much to his frustration. "Patience Sesshomaru, trust me." She leaned down and nipped his ear gently, pride ffilling her when he groaned.

She leaned upwards and reached behind her to rest her hands on his thighs as she watched his gaze darken, fixating on her. She circled her hips slightly, her smile widening when she felt his body tremble slightly in anticipation. 'Good, he is exactly where he needs to be' she thought. Gripping his thighs enough to keep her balance her hips moved swiftly, riding her mate harder than he had ever been ridden before, leaving him to groan brokenly.

His hands immediately fell on her waist as he forced her hips down harder, he arched his hips as he felt his release explode into Rin's body as she shook in the aftermath of her own release, Sesshomaru's hand immediately falling between her thighs to play with her clit, ensuring she hit her peak also. Rin panted heavily as she fell forwards onto Sesshomaru's chest, her face nuzzling into his neck.

Sesshomaru trailed his fingers along her back, trailing light kisses along her forehead. He rested for a few minutes, being a demon meant he didn't stay exhausted for very long, lifting Rin into his arms he sat her on the counter, his hands framing her face as he gently kissed her. "This Sesshomaru does not say this often enough, but you are the true love of This one's life Rin" he said softly with tenderness.

Rin smiled and leaned into one of his hands. "I know Sesshomaru, I have always loved you just as much, I am just glad you are finally mine and not that slut's" Sesshomaru chuckled, he had always known Sara had it out for Rin, he and Rin shared history, one of love and affection, one of trust and Sara tried desperately to obtain the same thing. His mother came between them once, he would not allow so a second time.

"Sesshomaru, stop. You are overthinking again and you know you get stressed when that happens. I want what time we have left to be happy until Shoryn gets here. I need rest if we plan to mate all night, it may be a while before we can find time to be alone like this again. I have so many things planned to do with Shoryn, I hope he likes crafts" she rambled on.

Sesshomaru cut her off with a swift kiss. "I am sure he will love anything you plan for him." He replied, watching as she pulled a robe on before handing him one. He looked at her in confusion, she explained they needed to get dressed to see what she had planned for shoryn. Once they got dressed, Sesshomaru in his normal clothing, Rin threw on a striped t-shirt and a pair of jeans and led him outside through her back doorway, Sesshomaru looked around at all the wood and paints.

"I want to surprise him by starting a tree house for him, kids his age love tree houses, or at least a play house since Shoryn doesn't like heights. I figured once it was done we could all paint it together while YOU work on building some furniture for it." He smirked before he burst out laughing, Rin was using his woodshop skills to her advantage.

"Rin I have not built anything since high school you realize that right?" he met her gaze and as usual he could deny her nothing. "Fine, I will build him a table and chairs. Maybe a bed he can sleep in when he is a bit older. I will invest in a guard dog as well." Rin jumped on Sesshomaru and kissed him deeply. "Lets get started then" he said before moving towards the pile of wood.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru worked all day and through most of the evening and using his demon speed managed to get most of the home done for Shoryn. All that was left was the roof, fitting the windows in and building the furniture. He turned when he heard the door open and smelled the food Rin brought out. "You have been working so hard I thought you would like a bite to eat" she said, smiling when he accepted the plate and started eating the meal she cooked.

"It looks nice. I have the window shop address for when you are ready to fit the windows in." Sesshomaru nodded as he set his empty plate aside and resumed his work on the roof. Rin knew she wouldn't get to spend the night mating but Shoryn's excited face when he sees the home would be worth it.

Sesshomaru shifted all the unused pieces of wood and built a tall fence with them, making the edges rounded, to make it more difficult to scale the fence. He already knew what dog he would buy, it was the best for protection. He already called his imbecile brother and had him set aside the litter until he could get down there tomorrow.

He looked at the finished project with pride, all that remained was the furniture. He grabbed the paper with the window sizes and made his way indoors to see Rin reclining on the couch, dozing off. He smirked and set the paper down, not forgetting her plan for the night. He decided to wake her up his way.

He noticed she had put on easy access pajamas and slowly slid her thighs apart as he pulled her hips towards the edge of the couch. He leaned down and traced her heat with his tongue, his ears picking up her unstable breathing. His lips moved along her folds as he could taste that she was getting closer to her release.

He felt her hands thread into his hair as she gasped brokenly, her hips undulating against his mouth, Sesshomaru smirked as he slid a few fingers into her body, fascinated by the way her heated core tightened and pulled his fingers in deeper. "Rin, I see you are awake now." He murmured softly, moving up her body, his fingers unceasing in their movements.

"What do you think?" she whispered back, whimpering as he leaned down and claimed her lips. She grasped his wrist and moved her hips along his hand faster, whimpering into his kiss as he drove her body higher and higher. Suddenly she pushed his hand away and pulled him on top of her, his hands lifting her legs to slide one off the couch, opening her fully to his own body.

He slid a hand down to grasp the back of her thigh, lifting her body to impale her on his hardened length slowly. She moaned so low Sesshomaru was determined to keep moving like that just to draw out more of them from her. He slowly pulled back only to slide back in just as agonizingly slow. Rin's leg moved to wrap around his waist to pull him back in faster, but he merely pushed her leg back down and placed open kisses along her exposed throat.

"Never has it been this good with anyone Rin….." he whispered brokenly between soft groans, the feeling of her surrounding his length too hard to keep up the slow pace. Rin slid her hands along his back to grasp his lower back, digging her nails in hard making him hiss in pleasure. He growled before rocking his hips against her hard, making her cry out in abandon.

Sesshomaru slid one hand along her face to brush the stray hairs off, enabling him to see her beauty fully. "You want this Sesshomaru to go hard Rin?" He moved slowly when she hesitated, stopping altogether when she refused to answer.

"YES!" Sesshomaru felt his control snap as he grasped her body upon pulling back and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, He shoved her legs apart and slammed into her, turned on by the cry she made and the loud slap his body made when it hit hers.

"Is this what you want Rin?" he murmured while he snapped his hips repeatedly against her, shoving his length into her harder and faster with each thrust, leaving the only reply Rin had with broken cries. She leaned down and was punished with a slap to her ass before he pulled her back up. "Don't lean forward Rin." He growled as he held her wrists, leaving her suspended partially as he pounded into her body ruthlessly, driving her higher into an unknown release she was scared of reaching for once.

"Sesshomaru….." she whimpered, he could feel a flash of fear and pulled out to lay her on her back again as he resumed his pace, allowing her to hold onto him as her body was driven closer towards completion.

"Let go Rin…Feel it my Beloved Koibito" he whispered, slamming into her one final time, watching as she fell apart beneath him. He cursed as his hips pumped into her again and again before she felt his essence spilling into her body. She gasped when the release seemed to continue on, they remained as they were for several long minutes before he pulled away and carried her to her bed.

"Soon Rin, you will live with me in a home that suits your beauty" he whispered before getting dressed and after writing a note he grabbed the window size paper and left. He had a few things to prepare for at his home and he needed to see the window guy anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin woke the following morning only to smell breakfast, making her way down the stairs she heard Shoryn and his father, she didn't recognize the third voice. She entered the kitchen and was greeted by an excited Shoryn who hugged her tight. "Can I call you Mom?" he asked, looking up at her. Rin smiled and framed his face gently.

"If that is what you wish I have no problem with it Shoryn. Have you seen the backyard yet?" He shook his head and replied his father said after breakfast.

Sesshomaru kissed the side of Rin's head gently, his hand moving along her lower back soothingly, Shoryn sat at the table eating quickly, making her smile with his anticipation. "Father, this is Rin. Rin, this is my father Inutaisho." Sesshomaru stated softly, "He and I are going to sit in the other room and talk, you can show Shoryn outside after he washes up from breakfast if you wish" Rin nodded and et his lips in a quick kiss before she watched him walk with his father.

"Mom I am ready" Shoryn called out, she shook her head and gazed at the door to the backyard, she moved over and inspected him to make sure he cleaned up, laughing when he missed a spot. She pulled him to the sink and made a cloth wet and wiped his mouth at the corner before tossing it on the counter.

"Now you are ready" she said as she walked with him outside to the back yard. She laughed when he yelled in excitement, running up to the play house and peeking inside. "There is also 2 last minute additions that are expected to be dropped off today, They are to stay with you at all times Shoryn." He shook his head in amazement. He couldn't believe his life could be this good, first his birth mother was to stay away from him, and his second mom was beyond cool.

She called him back inside when it was close to the time for drop off, Shoryn sat on the chair in the kitchen swinging his legs. "What are you waiting on Mom?" He asked, his gaze watching her flit along the kitchen with boxes and bags. She smiled and pulled 8 plastic bowls from the bags, his eyes widening. "NO WAY! I GET DOGS TOO?" he exclaimed. 'Scratch that, my new mom is a thousand lifetimes cooler than the one I was born to' he thought to himself.

"They are to protect you Shoryn. Whenever you stay outside or in your play house at night, they both are to remain with you at all times." Rin stated, her head shifting to meet Sesshomaru's darkened gaze when he walked back into the kitchen. Shoryn watched as his father whispered something to Rin and made her smile.

Rin sat at the table while Sesshomaru resumed unpacking the things in the boxes which turned out to be 4 dog beds. "Shoryn, your father has told me some good news. First, it would seem as if your father and mother's divorce has been finalized, she no longer has a right to be near you. The reason for that is because secondly, the papers for the adoption has been pushed through, courtesy of your grandfather, you belong to me now. She has no authority over you anymore, and Last, your father wishes to have your play house moved to his lands so that we can be a real family. But I want your opinion on this all first." Rin stated as she sensed Sesshomaru tense up

"You mean, you would live with me and Father?" he asked, making Rin nod in agreement. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" he yelled as he flew across the table into Rin's arms, hugging her tightly. "I want you to live with me and Father, I can show you all the cool stuff I have and then I can stay in my playhouse on some nights this is so cool." He rambled on, making her smile. 'Children are so simple and yet always so full of energy' she thought. Sesshomaru told her they could start moving things once the dogs get had only taken around 20 minutes before the two akitas were dropped off and Shoryn was left with them so they could get to know his scent. Sesshomaru and Rin went up the stairs to her room to begin packing, which thankfully everything she owned could be transported to his home in one trip. The second trip would be to transport Shoryn's play house which he would leave instructions to prevent damage done to the house.

Rin taped up the last box which had her bathroom items in it, glancing at her phone, she realized they had been in her room for the past 2 hours. She sighed and leaned back against the wall, Sesshomaru's hands caging her between him and the wall, she slid her hands along his lower back as his head leaned down and claimed her lips fiercely.

He slid a hand down her body to hook one of her legs around his hip, grinding into her while groaning softly. He waited until she held her leg in place to move his hand between her thighs, gliding along her center slowly, increasing the pressure each stroke he made. Just as quickly as he started he cursed and released her, moving back just seconds before Shoryn was heard running in the hallway.

He used his speed to move to the door and was in the hallway before Shoryn reached the room, "what is it Shoryn?" he asked, Shoryn motioned towards the door down the stairs and said it smelled like his mother was coming, Sesshomaru growled and pulled Shoryn into the room and told him to stay with Rin before vanishing"

'What a pathetic house his plaything has, he would seriously give me up and make her Shoryn's mother, disgusting' Sara thought to herself, if she could scare off Rin by making her feel like she was a homewrecker, Sesshomaru would have no choice but to stay with her. She moved to ring the bell when she found she was slammed up against the wall.

"Sara, I warned you to leave. The divorce is finalized, you are no longer my wife, and you are no longer in a position of power to be near MY son. He belongs to Rin now, something I should have done a long time ago. This is the last time I tell you, if I find out you are still here after the next 24 hours, there will be NOTHING left of you by the time I am finished" Sesshomaru stated as his hands had grown tighter around her throat, relishing in the light in her eyes fading and the arrogant smirk falling off her face.

Suddenly Sara found she dropped to the ground, gasping for air. The realization Sesshomaru would follow through and kill her if she stayed, either way she was trapped. If she stayed, Sesshomaru would kill her. If she left, Naraku would kill her. She stood and lunged at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, the sickening crack of her neck as her limbs dropped lifelessly. Sesshomaru released her before calling his father for assistance with the mess, which thankfully he was almost there anyway. Inutaisho moved the body into a bag and moved it to the truck "What happened Sesshomaru? She wouldn't have taken the risk unless you were the safer option" Inutaisho stated

"I do not know, she smells of Naraku though. Their affair has been going on for a while now, which is why I was seeking Rin out constantly. I could not be with Sara knowing that she was with another." Sesshomaru stated before turning and making his way back in. He helped Rin move the boxes into a moving vehicle and told Shoryn they would return for his play house. He climbed into the vehicle between his parents, making his way back to his father's.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin sat on the porch watching Shoryn play in his playhouse that Sesshomaru had just moved to his own backyard, Sesshomaru had a business meeting to attend to and would not be back until after Shoryn was in bed, which meant he would be missing the family dinner. With a slight yawn, Rin stood and opened the door, letting the dog Raiton out into the backyard. She still marveled at how fast the dog was, almost as fast as lightning which is how he earned the name. Smiling she left the door open and made her way into the kitchen. Humming softly she started preparing the meal when she heard Raiton yelp. She slid the knife into the sink and ran out the doorway in time to see Raiton dragging someone to the ground as they dropped Shoryn. She grabbed the tall branch by the door and smacked the guy on the back of the head, knocking him out. She quickly pulled Shoryn into the house and whistled for Raiton, locking the door when he ran in behind them.

"Shoryn, call your father, now. Take my phone and stay in your room and lock the door. Don't come out unless it is Sesshomaru or me." She said as she pushed him into his room and shut the door, satisfied when she heard the lock click in place. She took off down the stairs and made her way slowly through the kitchen, eyes wide when she say the open door that she had locked. She quickly turned to make a run for the front door when she felt a hand grasp her ankle, tripping her as she fell into the table, the glass shattering from the vase.

Naraku pulled her towards him with a barely concealed sneer as she took few seconds to grab a piece of the vase and slashed his face with the sharp edge of it, making him release her to grasp his face. Rin pulled free of him and stood, running for the stairs instead, She ran up the stairs and pounded Shoryn's door, running in and shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Did you call Sesshomaru?" She breathed out in relief when he shook his head in confirmation. "He should almost be here by now so we will just stay here until he gets home." She sat on the bed with Shoryn as Raiton lay on the floor in front of them, ears perked as he was listening for a threat. Rin watched the knob turn just as she heard a loud snarl and knew Sesshomaru had made it home in time. She pulled Shoryn into her arms as she kissed his forehead, everything would be fine, they were safe now, the moment she heard Sesshomaru's voice she and Shoryn unlocked the door and stepped back when he made his way through the door.

"It's alright now, Naraku has been apprehended and will not pose any threat again." Sesshomaru pulled Rin close and kissed her forehead gently before he pulled Shoryn to him. After a few moments he released them and turned to Raiton, praising him for protecting his family. He made his way down the stairs when he noticed his father was at the door, peeking in. "Naraku attempted to harm my family, I had him apprehended when my son called and was scared for Rin"

"Well, How about I take Shoryn for a few days, let him calm down and regather his thoughts from this, you can stay with Rin and calm her down." Inutaisho stated, watching as Shoryn clung to Rin tightly. "Shoryn how would you like to spend a few days with me while your father and Rin look into tightening security here?" Shoryn looked at Rin and his father before nodding and racing to pack a few things.

"I wonder what his motive was." Rin stated. "Someone who would so openly break into Sesshomaru's home with the intent to harm Shoryn and worse to his wife..." Rin broke off, and did not notice the narrowed glance Sesshomaru slid in her direction. He would let it go for now, attempt to ask her later on while Shoryn was not around.

Sesshomaru carried Shoryn's bag to his father's car while Rin hugged him, whispering she would be safe now that Sesshomaru was home. Shoryn smiled and waved as he climbed into his grandfather's car, still waving as he drove off. Sesshomaru curved his arm around Rin's waist and moved back into the house, closing the door behind them. "Rin, what did Naraku try to do to you while Shoryn was in his room?" Sesshomaru asked, watching her as she started to clean the mess up.

"It's nothing Sesshomaru, he didn't get to do it, it is fine. No one can take what is yours anyway" Rin said softly as she moved away just to avoid looking at him. Sesshomaru tilted her face upwards to meet his gaze before telling her he would not ask again. "He tried to force himself on me Sesshomaru. He had me almost under his body when I managed to grab a piece of the broken vase and slashed out at him, it made him release me which I took the opportunity and ran. He didn't harm me Sesshomaru, he didn't even have a chance to" Rin said softly as she pulled away and moved back to the kitchen area.

Sesshomaru growled softly and grabbed her wrist and spun pinning her to the wall, "Then why will you not look at me mate? You avoid my eyes and gaze like I am poison to you. You should never fear telling me anything, My Meito" he whispered the last part softly, and Rin saw the tenderness in his gaze. "You did not seek Naraku's attentions, you did not have an affair on me, you have no need to fear anything. You have been in my life from the time you were but a child, you should know by now I would never do anything to hurt you"

Rin smiled as her fingers traced the markings on his cheek. "I know Love, I just can't help but feel ashamed of what he almost did..." she was cut off when Sesshomaru firmly planted his lips on hers, silencing her words. He slid his fingers along her delicate throat, cupping her throat gently, his thumb sliding along the bottom of her chin. Rin suddenly felt that despite what Naraku almost did, she hadn't lost anything from the majestic demon she chose to spend her life with, the same demon she chose to follow blindly even though he made it well known his hatred for humans when they first met.

"Rin, you are overthinking, I must not be doing my job right" he whispered as he grasped her under her thighs and lifted her as his body pressed hers into the wall. Rin's hands slid up his body to thread her fingers through his hair as his lips molded to hers, Sesshomaru pulled back slightly so his gaze could meet Rins, one of his hands letting her leg go to graze her cheek gently. "I have loved you for so long Rin and I have lost so much because of my mother"

Rin smiled before her hand landed on his. "But you have gained much in the end. You have Shoryn, and you have me now as well. So I would say you came out on top" She watched in slight confusion as he chuckled softly, moving her to lay her on the couch as he pressed her down into it with his body.

"You know very well I like the top, however you can have it on some occasions" He laughed when she smacked his shoulder playfully. "You fell into that one Rin" his hips bore down applying pressure in the right place that had Rin moan softly as her hands grasped his lower back, her own hips arching upwards. "Like that do you? I would say you are over dressed Rin" His hand slid up her thigh slowly, making its way under her long skirt, her eyes never leaving his.

He kissed her throat gently as his hand cupped the liquid heat pooling between her thighs. Moaning softly, Rin shifted her legs as much as possible, frustrated with the skirt for preventing it. Sesshomaru merely silenced her protests by molding his lips to hers as he quickly did away with her skirt and returning to his ministrations. He slid his fingers beneath the elastic band of her panties and slid his longest finger into her snug center, slowly fanning her passion higher.

She grasped his wrist and attempted to move it faster, which only resulted in him chuckling. "Patience Rin, I won't leave you wanting for anything. I will take care of you" He whispered softly before lightly caressing his mark with his tongue, kissing it with open mouthed kisses that made Rin feel hotter and hotter. She shifted her body to grind upwards against him as he merely moved his hand faster, adding a second finger while he delved deeper into his mate's snug body.

Rin moaned softly as her mate fanned her need higher, his soft groans joining hers when he felt her heated core pulse against his fingers. Sesshomaru nipped her ear gently as his thumb flicked at the sensitive part of her, making her body jerk upwards as his fingers deftly played her body. He chuckled when she shoved his hand away and attempted to pull him down, He lifted himself off of her and undid his pants before sliding them down low enough to free his hardened length. Sesshomaru groaned softly when her hand slid along the length of him a few times, he moved her hand away and aligned himself with her body before pushing in to the hilt, watching as she arched her back upwards.

"That feels so good Sesshomaru" she whispered softly, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward, wringing a delicious cry from her that had her hands gripping his lower back. Sesshomaru melded his lips to hers as he continued pumping inside of her, driving her further towards that peak she sought. He pulled himself from her and moved them into their room so that she was perched on top of him on their bed. He gripped her waist and moved her hips backwards and forwards quickly. Rin placed her hands on his chest as she rocked her hips faster, Sesshomaru pushing his hips upwards harder with a groan as he sank into her heat deeper.

Rin leaned down and met his lips with hers in a slow kiss that melded together, swallowing each other's cries as their pace became frantic before stilling as that euphoric bliss flowed through them in a simultaneous release that blocked everything out but the need for one another. Rin felt her body tremble slightly as Sesshomaru's body tensed while his hands pulled her hips down against him harder, emptying himself inside of her body. He pulled her down to lay beside him as he turned them so they could lie side by side, his arms pulling her into the safety of his embrace as he kissed her softly telling her to go to sleep, him following her soon after.


End file.
